The Columbus Community Clinical Oncology Program (CCCOP) aims to reduce the morbidity and mortality from malignant disease through active participation in both cancer control and therapeutic research. Established in 1982, the CCCOP is a consortium of six health care systems encompassing eight acute care institutions. Fourteen medical oncologists, five radiation therapists, a surgical oncologist, four colorectal surgeons, general surgeons, internists, and family practitioners participate. Since the CCCOP was initially funded in 1983, we have established viable working relationships with the gamut of medical and surgical subspecialists as well as primary care physicians. The activities of the CCCOP are reported at the Cancer Committee meetings in all participating institutions, apprising the medical staffs of recent advances in oncology. The specific aims of the Columbus CCOP include: 1) continued accrual of patients to the therapeutic clinical trials of the Southwest Oncology Group and the National Surgical Adjuvant Breast and Bowel Project; 2) maintenance of our excellent eligibility and evaluability rates; 3) extension of our well- developed methodology to the conduct of cancer control research in cooperation with M.D. Anderson Hospital and Tumor Institute; 4) continued extension of the advantages of treatment research and cancer control research to the underserved populations of central Ohio; 5) facilitating the direct involvement of primary are physicians in the conduct of research in prevention, detection, treatment, and continuing care; 6) maximizing the dissemination of advances in oncology to the primary care and medical subspecialists who play a major role in identifying populations at risk for malignancy, establishing screening interventions, diagnosing cancer, and determining initial treatment plans in the context of community medical practice. Through continuation of our consortium relationship, and our administrative structure, the Columbus Community Clinical Oncology Program can contribute to the reduction in the incidence, morbidity and mortality of cancer for the citizens of central Ohio.